Talk:Banshee
Verification, please I need someone to verify the following statement I made in the article: "The '90s Viper RT/10 version is the only top-down convertible that the player cannot jump into without opening the driver door." I'm pretty sure of this, but I just wanted confirmation from others who know the game as well. Thanks! Eganio 19:11, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :You're right in the statement you made, when I played GTA SA and LCS when I got into a Banshee my character didn't hop through to get in.::Fast Lane 22:46, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::That's also the case for the GTAIII Banshee. No jumping in. --MattyDienhoff 04:25, 26 October 2008 (UTC) This article may want to be revised and I'm too lazy to do it at the moment. But seriously, it should. --Synthetic Socks 13:02, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Image :Discussion moved to Forum:Vehicle page images Panoz Esperante? No way, not even close. What, have you never seen a Ford GT? And the headlights were probably inspired by the Corvette C6. I agree I see no similarity at all. But the front of the Banshee looks nothing like a Viper either, this has always thrown me off. I heard the front is similar to a Marcos Mantis but even that doesn't seem like a good match. It's probably just made up. And I'm not seeing this Ford GT thing.--Thescarydude 23:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Take the GT, now flatten the front down to a curve that turns into a straight downwards, instead of that edge. Now remove the foglamps and just leave that spot smooth. Now it looks like a Banshee with different headlights. At least I think so.Roothorick 02:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::GT or not,but has anyone noticed that one of the GTA IV Banshee paintjobs is light blue with orange stripe,similar to the Ford GT40 Racecar,which had similar paintjob,accompanied with the Gulf sponsors. :The headlights look like an Esperante, you bunch of goofs. ::Sorry for you being more observant than you but the Esperante has elliptical headlights the Banshee does not, makes no sense, you might as well say they are from a Porsche 911.--Thescarydude 00:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Thescarydude's correct here... the GTA IV Banshee headlamps are very similar to the 1997 Marcos Mantis ::In fact, the whole front end is pretty similar now that I look again... / Szebrine 16:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) San Andreas Car Facts Are they really needed to be removed ?? It's interesting enough, and I know some other websites (which are NOT encyclopedias about GTA) that notice these informations.--Loadingue 14:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :They were moved to Vehicle Stats in GTA San Andreas. I'm thinking about doing the same kind of table-based article for the Transfender modification section. - ZS 15:36, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't know that page. Maybe I will complete it soon...--Loadingue 18:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Blue and White Banshee not found anywhere else? After I finished bringing Brucie his Exotic Exports Banshee, I was driving around and found an exact copy of the Exotic Export and took it to my safehouse. Glitch/Bug? Kitanoguy222 06:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently there's a glitch that keeps Stevie's last requested car in the game. I didn't look into this glitch yet but I've read other people having this glitch happening.--'spaceeinstein' 07:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Banshee car review Hey guys , I got some videos about Banshee review (GTA San Andreas) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V90gmKxu8TY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgFqX2p1_D8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwMJOyjarNg By thw way,this is my favourite car in San Andreas Pontiac Banshee there are a GM concept who named Banshee , i think there a link because the pontiac banshee is a corvette and in vice city,the car a based on a corvette.what do you think about that?Bondergomme 19:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :i suppose, it looks nothing like it though Hailsagan (talk) 23:38, September 4, 2013 (UTC) The real thing Should it be given a section on this article or be an independent article? JBanton (Talk | ) 21:16, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with a section. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::If a decision is not reached by tomorrow 23:59 GMT on a section or independent article, I will lock this page. I will unlock it when a community solution is reached.JBanton (Talk | ) :::I also agree with a section at least until we learn more about it (get more pics etc) :::Hailsagan (talk) 23:34, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree with a section as well. It woud probably fit well into the "Trivia" section. I will get to work on it when I have the go from you, JBanton. The vote is fairly unanimous. (Talk) 14:41, September 5, 2013 (UTC) V10 or V8? I popped the hood and saw 8 cylinders. It's a V8Tsui K (talk) 07:40, October 8, 2014 (UTC)Tsui K